That's What You Get
by JacobsBeyondSortOfBeautiful
Summary: So Jacob chose Bella, and Bella chose Edward. What happens when Jacob no longer has a choice? People often go for who they want instead of who they need. And well, you get what you deserve at the end of it all.
1. Chapter One: Stuck On You

So I told her I loved her, and she punched me in the face. Even worse, she broke her_ hand _punching me in the face.

_Nice going, Black._

Bella does love me. I'm sure of it. She's just too scared to try to explore what we could have. Too afraid to accept what she knows she feels. But I will make her see it, since she won't let herself. One day soon.

She leans all the way to the right as if she were merging herself to the door of her truck keeping as much distance between us as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? It's on the way home Bells."

"No, all I want is for you to take me home. Edward will take me to Carlisle. I'll be fine."

My nerves twitched at the mention of those leeches. We drove in silence the rest of the way to Bella's house. A mile away I could already smell the bloodsucker, so I wasn't surprised when I pulled up and he met us at the end of the driveway. His high end car screeched to a halt and he launched himself at me within a matter of seconds.

"If you ever touch her against her will again-"

"Edward, don't!" Bella screamed as she tried to force herself between us. He was doing all he could do get a piece of me without hurting Bella, but she wasn't having it. Take _that_, leech.

"She's not sure what she wants," I spat.

"Well allow me to give you a hint. Wait for her to say the words, instead of assuming ," he said with a menacing glare of his sickening gold eyes. As if he knew it would be like waiting for the 366th day of the year.

A day that would never come.

"Trust me, she will," I retorted, with all the false confidence I could muster.

"Jake, you should just go," Bella said.

And before I knew it, Charlie was out in the driveway with us trying to mediate the situation. I told him what happened. After the recap I started to feel my blood boil. I had to get out of there. It helped slightly that Charlie was on my side, but not enough. I ran off into the woods and phased. Then, I ran. All the way back to La Push. I was at First Beach.

I phased back and dressed as soon as I got there. I came here for a moment of peace, so I could think and plan on reconciling the situation with Bella. I can't think with the pack's thoughts buzzing through my mind. On the run to La Push I learned that Quil's mom made meatloaf and he couldn't wait to eat it, Seth couldn't figure out the best way to ask a girl from school out, Sam thought Emily may be pregnant, and Leah was heartbroken by the news that he may be having a baby with her cousin. As much as she irritated me, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. We may not get along, but we're both in love with people who just don't feel the same as us.

Is that what life would be like for me from now on? Sitting on the sidelines being forced to watch Bella live her life with someone else and knowing there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. I refuse to live a life like that. And I refuse to lose Bella to a dead old man.

So I sat on a washed up log on the shore, watching the waves crash against the shore and thought about everything that happened today. I found my courage and put it all out on the table. And Bella still wouldn't see me in a new light. Shit. How could I fix this?

"Hey, you got room for one more over there?" Footsteps approached me from behind and even if I hadn't recognized the voice I knew her smell.

"Go away, Leah."

Leah is walking, talking negativity. Definitely not what I need right now.

"Jake, I know I've always been a bitch. But right now I just don't have it in me. I know you're hurting. And I know you know that I'm hurting. I thought we could talk about it. I don't think anyone understands what you're going through better than me."

She had a point. So I let her sit with me. And we talked. Really talked. We said things to one another that we wouldn't ever dare say aloud. We admitted feelings about Sam and Bella that were only ever said in our minds. It was nice being able to talk to someone who understands, even if it was Leah. And it was also nice being able to be there for her. She's really a loner and doesn't have any friends.

That's when it happened. In a matter of seconds, minutes, hours, I couldn't tell the difference, but I felt it when it happened.  
>Gravity shifted, realigning itself to a certain center point. As if all of my being was drawn toward this one energy.<br>The old stories always said that imprinting would be like love at first sight. But if that were true I would have felt it a long time ago. Not now. Why all of a sudden?

She must have felt it too. And she must have been just as confused as I was because she sputtered something about having to get home to her mom and in an instant she was gone. And I physically felt it as she walked away from what just happened between us, as if some invisible force was pulling me in her direction.

I was left there on my log wondering how this could have happened. Why did this happen? And what did this mean for Bella and I?

I walked home as slow as possible. Partly because I didn't want the pack to know what just happened before I even had a chance to fully process this, and partly because I didn't want to risk hearing Leah and how she was feeling right now. Some things I'd rather not know.

When I got home my dad was watching TV with a can of his favorite grape soda.

"Hey son," he said without taking his eyes off the bear fight he was watching on Discovery.

"Hey, Dad."

"Had fun with Bella today?"

"Yes and no. I kind of put it all out there. Then I kissed her, and she broke her hand punching me in the face."

He gave a deep laugh. "Yeah, us Blacks are an ambitious type of people. Slow it down son, you've got plenty of time to make her see that you're the better choice. It will all work out."

"Thanks Dad. I sure hope so."

"There's no need for hope. You've got everything she needs. Just wait for her to realize. There's nothing more you can do. Go sleep on it and call her in the morning."

Yeah, except most people go for what they want instead of what they need.

"Alright. Goodnight Dad. Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight son. Hey, toss me another soda before you turn in."

I did as he asked and headed to my room. I thought about telling him about Leah. But he seemed so sure about Bella that he instilled a new confidence in me. Maybe I was just feeling close to Leah after our heart to heart. Maybe it wasn't an imprint after all. Tomorrow I would call Bella and fix everything. Tonight I just needed some sleep and a handy case of amnesia to forget this night ever took place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first fic in YEARS ! Can we say "excited?" **

**A thousand "Thank You's" to my beta Lollirotxox**

**Check her out! **

**I would love some feedback on this. There's lots more to come. Thanks for reading :]**


	2. Chapter Two: The Only Exception

**AN: Ok let's get down to business. **

**#1)I'm really sorry I took so long. I just moved into college for the first time and there was some miscommunication between my beta and I. **

**#2) This chapter has not been edited by my beta yet. She's got some things going on and has not yet had a chance to read this through. I didn't want to wait or keep anyone else waiting so I'm just gonna post it and when she gets to it I'll just repost it with the new corrections. No big deal. But I want to apologize if this looks like shit when you read it lol. **

**And #3) I just wanted to clarify that this story takes place during Eclipse and for the early parts, the interactions between Jacob and Bella and Edward will be almost exactly written as the dialogue in the movie. I'm not copying the whole of Eclipse and trying to pass it off as my own story. So I hope none of you think that. There's a reason that I need some parts of the fic to be exactly like the scenes in the book/movie. This is a behind the scenes story. So things are going in the beginning as SM wrote them, but my writing will follow Jake and that's where my plot develops. So basically if it seems a lot like the original Eclipse keep in mind that I need it that way. Just keep reading it will make sense lol.**

**So sorry but I just wanted to clear that stuff up. Enjoy dolls. 3**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a strange hankering for bacon. So I rolled out of bed and fried a full pack of it. Bacon is one of two breakfast foods I can make without burning. The other is toast. So that was my meal for this morning.<p>

I was feeling better than ever after I ate and showered. I thought now would be the best time to give Bella a call. I thought I had a pretty good plan. I would apologize for everything that happened, let her know I was fine with being just friends, and then offer to change the oil in her truck and fix the tail light.

I called her cell. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey, you've reached Bella. Leave a message." I hung up and tried again.

_Ring. Ring._ "Hey, you've reached Bella-" I hung up again. Did she send me to voicemail?

I called the house. Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Swan. Is Bella around?"

"Oh hello, Jake. Yeah she's - oh no I just remembered she stepped out a while ago. She had to um. . .return a library book. I'll tell her you called, son."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Swan. Goodbye."

So she _was_ avoiding me. I didn't realize it was that bad.

My phone rang. It was the number for Bella's house. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Jake. It's Charlie. Listen, Bella might not be available right _now_, but don't forget about where she's supposed to be tonight."

"Huh? I'm not following."

"There are certain festivities being held tonight. A celebration, remember?"

"Ohhhhhhh," I said in realization. "Thanks, Mr. Swan. You're the best!"

"Yeah we're still on for that fishing trip, Billy. I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a rushed manner. He hung up. I guess Bella came into the room. Good old Mr. Swan. He must really be rooting for me.

Okay so Bella's graduation party that I had completely forgotten about was tonight. She did invite me after all. I would go to the leech nest tonight and we could talk then. Right now I'll give her some space.

I decided to go to the garage and wash the rabbit. That would kill some time. Halfway through it I feel an annoying tug at my back that beckons me to come out toward the driveway. I step out and there she is.

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" I asked flatly. I think a more casual approach is appropriate. I mean, this isn't a real imprint. I hadn't thought of her once today. And that's not normal for an imprinted couple. But then again I did feel her presence.

I tried to shake the thoughts away.

"What's up? I think you know very damn well 'What's up,' Black." she scorned.

There's the Leah we all know and don't love. I'm not in the mood for her theatrics. She needs to go.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about or not?"

"I'm talking about what happened with us last night."

"Yeah, we talked. You cried about Sam for the thousandth time and then we went home. What about it?"

There was a look on her face that I couldn't quite place. It looked like a cross between being hurt, worried, and nervous.

"So you didn't feel anything?"

I faked a laugh. "What was there to feel?"

"Nothing. Bye, Jake," she said as she stormed off.

Well that did the trick. I resolved that the best way to deal with this Leah problem was to pretend there was no problem at all. Although, something in the back of my mind did urge me to follow her. I ignored that too.

I had to keep my focus. I decided earlier that after I finished with the rabbit I would head inside and handcraft a bracelet for Bella. It's the perfect gift that says "I'M SORRY FOR BEING A DICK PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Girls like that stuff, right?

I called up Quil and Embry and practically begged in the manliest way possible that would be my wing men at the party tonight. Its not easy trying to convince a werewolf that he should go to a leech nest for a shindig. But I promised to work on their cars until they were both in perfect shape as a repayment.

"Dude this place reeks. How long are we supposed to stay here?" Quil complained as soon as we got there.

"Yeah man. I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer I might phase in the middle of the dance floor the stench is too much for me to handle," Embry joined in.

"Stop exaggerating you sound like a couple pansies. Just a little while longer guys. Why don't you both just chill out in the back yard. Get some fresh air. I just need to talk to Bella for a minute."

I bobbed and weaved through the sea of inebriated, high, and horny teens I'm sad to say are my peers. I scoured the entire first floor in search of Bella. She wasn't around. My friends were growing more uncomfortable by the minute and I knew it would be time to leave soon. It was already too much of a favor asking them to come along. So I decided to head upstairs.

I walked down the hallway checking each room as I passed it. None of them had beds but that didn't stop the hormonally raged kids from trying to get a little private time. The last door at the end of the hallway. Something told me I'd find her in there. The door opened before I had a chance to knock.

"Try to be brief," Edward said as he exited the room. I held my breath as he passed.

I didn't respond. Time was of the essence and I needed every second I had to tell Bella how sorry I was. I entered the room and there she was. Beauty personified.

"Wow Bells, you look great," I started awkwardly.

"Uh thanks, Jake," she responded with a faint blush. The tension between us was thick. I couldn't take it.

"Bells-" I started. She cut me off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my right hook too subtle for you?" She held up her broken hand for me to see. "That was me uninviting you."

"Well I guess your message didn't sink in. Look, Bells I'm sorry for everything: the kiss, you're hand. I would blame it on the inner animal thing but I know I was an ass yesterday. I'm fully prepared to make it up to you. See, I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself." I showed her the bracelet I had been working on earlier. I finished it in two hours.

"You really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I knew once you started ignoring my calls and having Charlie lie for you that things were pretty serious and I'd better do a damned good job making it up to you. Here." I took her wrist and strapped it on for her. It complimented her dress perfectly with the way it sparkled in the light.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She said. I knew girls liked that crap. I couldn't help but give her a dumb grin. I was just happy that she was warming up a little.

"Okay I accept your apology," she said with a small smile. I was about to say something but she interjected. "But on one condition."

"What is it? Anything," I replied.

"Last month when Edward told me not to see you and I went anyway, when we were in your garage do you remember what you said to me?"

"Aw, Bells you know I'm sorry for all of that. I thought we were past it."

"No, we are. I was just thinking a lot about what you said. You'd rather I be dead than one of the Cullens. I have to ask, are you planning on walking out of my life once I'm turned?"

I actually hadn't thought about it that much. I spend every day hopeful that she'll change her mind so that I won't have to deal with that. If she had asked me yesterday before all of the drama I would have said hell no. But today was different. I'm so close to fixing this mess with her I don't want to say anything to ruin it. I know how I feel about her becoming one of them. I meant what I said that day. I _would_ rather her be dead, but it was still wrong of me to actually voice that thought.

"What is the condition, Bells?" I tried to avoid the question. In all honesty I _would_ walk away from her as much as it pains me to think about it.

"Well the condition is that we be best friends. Forever. No matter what happens to me in the future."

"You're asking me to toss away my moral values and my obligations to my people. Bella, you do realize that I was born an enemy of the Cold Ones. It is in my blood to hate them. It doesn't matter who they are."

"Jake, all that I'm asking you to do is be my best friend. Forever. And if you know you can't do that then I say we cut the cord here. There's no need for us to be friends now if we both know we won't be friends once I'm turned. I may as well get used to living without you."

_Living without her._

The way she said it made me really think about our future. Could I put my hatred for the leeches aside and be a friend to Bella? I don't know that I could. But I can try if that's what it will take.

"I have to be honest, honey. I don't know if I'm strong enough to overcome the hatred and anger. But I'll tell you what. I'll try. I'll try as hard as I can to save this friendship and I will try to be the committed friend that you need and deserve. Is that fair?"

"And we're _just_ friends right?" She responded with a question of her own.

"Yes." I said in defeat. _For now._

"Then okay it's a deal." She held her hand out for me to shake. Her small hand was practically swallowed by mine, but we shook on it nonetheless. I yanked at her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

"I hate fighting with you," her voice was muffled in my chest. I could smell the stench oozing off her, but I didn't mind it for the moment. And I knew that when she and her bloodsucker were together again tonight he'd have a nice fragrance of his own to take in.

"So let's not do it ever again," I breathed into her hair.

She started to say something but the undead king of perfect timing burst into the room on cue.

"Edward." She said in a startled manner as she tore herself away from me. I could see her eyes brighten at the sight of him. They make me so sick sometimes.

He gave me a smug grin.

_Get the fuck out of my head._

I gave him a death glare.

"Hey why don't we all go and join the party," Bella said awkwardly. She must have sensed the tension.

"Actually I was just leaving. I brought some of the guys here and they've been ready to go since we got here."

"Well it's too bad you can't stay," Edward said smugly. I swear this guy can make me want to phase anywhere. Even in the middle of a party with every teenager in Forks here to see it.

Before I had a chance to retort the little, dark-haired bloodsucker ran into the room with wicked speed. I didn't even notice her entrance. One second she wasn't there and the next, she was.

Edward's facial expression changed in an instant. He was worried.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella quickly asked.

"The decision has been made." Alice said.

"What's going on?" I asked. I was lost.

"I'll explain when we get everyone together. You may want to call your dogs in as well. They need to hear this."

I didn't have the patience to get into it with her about calling my friends dogs. This did seem important. I found Quil and Embry in the back yard. Embry was flirting with some girl. And Quil was being flirted with, but he looked bored by the blonde who had herself draped all over him.

Now I know I'm not imprinted. If being imprinted makes you uninterested in other people then that couldn't possibly be what happened last night. I couldn't imagine myself looking as bored as Quil looks if I had Bella all over me like that. I bet he can't wait to get back to La Push to read Claire a bed time story. Poor guy. It must suck not having a choice. Even worse, he has to wait like 15 years for her.

We all assembled into an empty office in the house. The one named Alice started to explain.

"They'll be here in four days."

_Who'll be here?_

"This could turn into a bloodbath." The doctor said.

_Bloodbath?_

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

_Yeah, who?_

"I recognized maybe one," she answered.

"I know his face. He's a local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Edward said to the room.

_The kid in the papers?_

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," she replied..

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," the doctor offered.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Alice's mate with the curly hair spoke.

"Hold up! What damn army?" I was tired of being confused as my eyes darted back and forth between each speaker. I needed this shit explained to me thoroughly.

"Newborns. Our kind." The doctor told me.

"What are they after?" Quil asked voicing my thoughts exactly.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. Her red blouse." Alice said.

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" I asked. Why is every god damned leech after her?

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost," the doctor said.

I turned to look at my brothers. If they had a chance to kill some bloodsuckers I knew they'd be all in. The looks they each gave me was enough confirmation.

"Okay. We're in."

"No!" Bella shouted. "You'd get yourselves killed, no way."

"I wasn't _asking_ for permission." The way she doubts us annoys me to no end.

"Edward," she said looking at him. As if he could refuse us to get in on this.

He's dumb, but he's not an idiot. He knows that not having the pack fight with them would be a suicide mission. The bloodsuckers need us. I hope he can hear me thinking this.

"With the wolves on our side it means more protection for you.' He said to Bella.

"Jacob do you think that Sam would agree to an understanding?" the doctor asked me.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires."

They all started to talk about arranging a meeting place. We agreed that having the wolves join in the fight would be beneficial for each party involved.

"Name the time and place." I said.

"No. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Bella stood and interrupted.

"Bella, this is what we do. Look at us working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember."

She sat back down and crossed her arms. She didn't look at me for the rest of the time we were in there. We arranged a time and place to meet and I told them I would talk to Sam. He wouldn't be too thrilled about teaming up with the leeches, but he'll have to understand. This was business.

Bella and I said goodnight. She promised to call me in the morning and I promised her I'd be waiting for the call. I'm glad everything was alright between us now. Well, for the most part. I still didn't know if I could be the guy she expects me to be. But I'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, I'll enjoy the time we have together.

When Embry, Quil, and I were a good distance away from the party we all phased and raced back to La Push. I won, of course, with Quil in second and Embry coming into a close third place. Sam was phased and patrolling the woods near First Beach. I was able to communicate thoughts about today's meeting with the Cullens. With Quil and Embry there and able to support me, Sam really couldn't deny that we needed to get involved. We had a duty to our people to destroy all bloodsuckers who pose a threat to our town. Even if it means siding with other bloodsuckers to do so. Sam was too preoccupied to argue with me anyway. Emily went to see the doctor. I guess we'll all know how it went tomorrow. Leah's probably really worried too.

She already had such a hard time accepting the fact that Sam and Em were imprinted. Everybody knows that's a bond that lasts forever, yet she materialized the hope that she would have Sam back one day soon. Once a baby is involved there's definitely no way they're breaking up.

I felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over me. I shook the feeling and climbed into bed. Today was a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. We were to meet the leaches at a clearing in the woods and be trained on how to fight the newborns. I was excited. My blood rushed through my veins at the thought of actually getting to kill one. For once, I could truly release my stress and anger and kill a god damned leech. The sun couldn't rise any sooner.


	3. Chapter Three: Conspiracy

We were all ready bright and early: me, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Leah. Sam ordered us to phase and be prepared for anything before we got there- after I had asked to stay in human form. He still didn't trust the leeches enough to allow us to arrive so casually. I completely understood and didn't blame him. The only reason I really offered to come in my human form and speak with the leeches on behalf of the pack was because I didn't want to hear Leah's thoughts. She kept looking at me like she had something to say. I really didn't want to deal with the inner workings of her mind right now.

_Or ever._

Once we phased it seemed like she did a good job at hiding her thoughts although I did catch the part where she thought about the best way to get me alone to talk later after training.

_Oh boy._

I'm sure she caught me thinking about the fact that I didn't want to be bothered. In fact, I'm sure the whole pack caught the both of us thinking. But nobody would say anything. We never spoke of the things we read in each others minds. Sort of like a code of common courtesy. Pretend you never heard a thing. They were seemingly ignoring us though, so that was good.

Training went well. We were all really pumped to get out and fight. It seems like we rarely get enough action. I mean, the reason we exist as wolves is because we're meant to kill bloodsuckers. They keep popping up in nearby cities and we haven't killed one yet. I could feel everyone's energy. We were ready no matter how much Bella doubted us. I know my team. We're all strong enough to take out a crew of baby vamps.

She told me that she was worried we're all going to get hurt because of her. I wish she had a little more faith in us; or at least in me. I want her to know and understand that I can protect her better than anybody here. I want her to feel safe knowing that she has me on her side. This upcoming battle will give her all the reasons she needs to know that she's safe as long as she's with me.

But all that was earlier. I heard Leah thinking about cornering me at my house so that she could talk to me, so I was out in the front yard waiting for her to arrive. Normally I can catch people's scents before I see them. With Leah now it seems I can feel her drawing nearer before I even smell her. This shit is weird. There were new, compelling sensations bursting in my chest as my entire being began to excite at the feel of her approach. How can I be excited to see her and dreading her arrival all at the same time? I feel like I want to see her and I know I don't want to see her. Where do things begin to make sense here?

When she got here I was shocked to see her in short shorts, and a sports bra. I've never seen this much of Leah's body. And I've never felt my own body react the way it did. I could feel myself getting warmer. And almost every nerve in my brain was commanding my arms to grab her up and hold her close. My mind was ordering me to close the space between us. But I was never really good at taking orders. I took all of +my focus and calmed my radical feelings down so that I could think clearly. Leah's body was exposed to me in a way I wasn't used to. I taught myself in a matter of seconds how to care less; however, I did demand to know why she couldn't put some clothes on before coming here.

"I could ask the same about you Sir Topless," she replied smartly. She always had something to say back.

"One, I live here. Two, you decided to come here uninvited. Three, I never wear a shirt. Four, I'm a guy."

"Oh cut the shit, Jake. You know just as well as any of us that we're all like 100 degrees hotter after phasing and running. Do you want me to melt in my clothes?"

"I could care less about you're lack of clothes I was just wondering why you had to look that way over here. My dad lives here too what if he saw you."

"Oh please! Nobody is more understanding than Billy. Jeez, give me a break. You're especially bitter towards me these days."

"You're especially annoying these days. What do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to talk."

"So talk."

"Come on, Jake. I need a friend."

"Since when are we friends?"

"Since that night on the beach." She said with a devilish grin, nudging my elbow with her own.

"Stop looking at me like that, creep."

"Okay, whatever. You can try to deny it all you want, but we shared something that night. I felt it. And you felt it too."

"Here you go again. I don't know what you think you're gonna get out of me, but trust me, you won't get it."

"All I want is a friend to talk to. Can we take a walk?" She asked.

"Alright, lead the way." I said reluctantly. If I refused she'd just keep coming back.

She led me into the woods. We walked in silence for a few minutes. She finally spoke.

"Well I guess it's no secret about the baby."

"So there_ is_ a baby?" I asked.

"Yeah they found out for sure yesterday."

"That's great news for them."

"No, Jake this is awful."

"Leah, you really need to get a grip on reality. A baby will only bring them closer together. Tell me how in the hell you see yourself fitting into the equation now? You gonna be their live in nanny?"

"No, you ass!"

"Hey, you want to talk to a friend, I'm not gonna lie or sugar coat anything for ya honey."

"You didn't even let me finish. I was going to continue on to say that this is the straw that broke my back. I'm going to work up the nerve to tell Sam how I feel one last time, and when that doesn't work I'll be able to get the closure I need so that I can let him go."

"Wow, that's very mature of you, Leah."

"I guess I have my moments."

"If you know it won't work, why even bother?"

"Because seeing is believing. Once I see that I've exhausted every effort possible and I'm able to say that I tried everything, it'll be easier to walk away and start over."

"I guess that makes sense in some weird, girl way."

"Well isn't that what you're doing with Bella?"

"No. Bella is going to actually choose me. She loves me she just-"

"Doesn't know it yet," Leah finished for me, "You've been singing that same sad song for a while now. When comes the part where she actually starts to realize?"

"Soon. The battle is in 2 days. She'll see by then; or soon after."

"So let me get this straight. You're planning on using this battle as a crutch so that you get to be her wolf in furry armor, and then at the end of it all she's going to realize how much she needs you, and then she climbs on your back and you ride her off into the sunrise? Quite the fairytale!" She starts a fit of annoying laughter. If she were a guy I'd give her a good one right in the jaw.

"Oh, shut up," was all I could hit her back with. In all honesty when she said it out loud it did sound ridiculous. Which is why I only ever thought about it and it stayed in my mind where everything makes perfect sense.

I didn't really know what I thought was going to happen. All I knew was that the day of the battle everything would be clear, and things would be set right. She would choose me.

"Well I wish you luck in your love quest, Sir Topless."

"Stop calling me that!"

She laughed hard and asked "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, wuss?"

I pushed her. She pushed me back. I pushed her harder and then she tripped me to the ground.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. You're gonna get it now."

"That's if you can catch me, Black!"

She took off running full speed. I got up quickly and chased her all the way to the beach. I came at her like a line backer and tackled her into the sand. I wrapped my legs around her so that she couldn't get away from me. I began to tickle her and she flailed her body around in a fit of outrageous laughter. Her laugh this time wasn't annoying at all. It felt nice knowing we could have fun together. Our problems seem to crash down on us with the weight of the world and I must admit it felt great to laugh with her.

"Oh-kay. I give! Sto-stop! I can't – breathe!" she shouted in short breaths.

"Say uncle!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Her laughter raged on. I stopped after a few more seconds and I let her know that she's in for way worse the next time she tries to trip me or anything like that.

We sobered down from all the laughing and were left in a silence. It was a comfortable silence. I was sort of creeped out at the fact that I didn't feel the silence was awkward. And that made me feel awkward. So I had to say something.

"So what are you going to say to Sam?" I asked in an effort to start the conversation back up. We were walking along the shore now, the water creeping gently against our toes.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I thought I'd just go over there and wing it. I'm sort of half hoping he turns me away. I just want to move on already. I don't know what it is about me lately but these past few days I can feel myself becoming more ready and able to let him go. It must have been that talk we had."

"Yeah I guess I made you see the light," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah too bad you're set on living in pitch black or else I could help you see too."

"There's nothing for me to see. It'll always be Bella."

"So what's new with her anyway? She's forgiven you already?"

"She has. But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Leah demanded to know. As if Bella shouldn't be allowed to ask me for anything.

"Well you already know about a month ago she told me she was going to turn. And I said some things."

"What did you say? I only saw parts of the conversation when you thought about them."

"I told her I'd rather her be dead than a leech."

"Well, shit so would I if I were you."

"Yeah well it kind of hurt her feelings. And she made me promise to still be there for her even after she turns. That's the condition."

"Hold up. What?"

"Leah, don't start."

"No Jake, that's completely fucked up. Forget the fact that she's disregarding how you feel about anything. Forget the fact that the way you feel about it doesn't matter to her. But on top of it all she wants you to be there for her? What the fuck is that?"

"It's really not that bad, Lee."

"The hell it isn't. I bet you can't even name one time where she gave something up for you or was there for you no matter if she didn't like what you were doing or not. Gosh, what a bitch!"

"Shut up, Leah you don't know a damned thing. Don't talk about her like that."

"Jacob Black, you are a god damned idiot. That's what I know."

"And why's that?" I snapped back.

"You're so dazzled by this girl to even realize that she's using you. She's gonna make the perfect leech. Charming everyone into loving her while she sucks the life out of you. She doesn't love you the same way. She never has and she never will. If you want to hear it from a friend who isn't gonna sugar coat it for you."

"YES SHE DOES! I just have to make her realize. And I didn't ask for your opinion, 'friend', so shut the hell up."

"There's nothing to fucking realize, you dork! Jake, I'm a girl. And neither I nor any other female I have ever crossed paths with had to be pushed to realize whether or not we were in love, infatuated, or even attracted to another person. When a girl finds what she wants she goes after it. If someone makes her happy she will stick by that person no matter what; even if it means hurting others. She doesn't feel the same for you. She never has. And for as long as she has her leech she never will. She's gonna stick to him like glue even if it means she has to hurt you in the end."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You may be a cynical, closed-off, angry-at-the-world, grade A bitch, but I'm not gonna let you bring me down or discourage me with your dumb ass conspiracy. Just 'cause you were burned doesn't make everyone else the bad guy."

I wish she would have yelled back at me or threatened to disassemble my balls for calling her a bitch. She just sighed, like she didn't have the energy to fight with me anymore. The Leah I hate kept the fire coming and she never knew when to shut up. But this Leah who's finally 'seen the light' had lost her will to yell and scream and insult. I think I hated the new Leah more because somewhere deep down I knew she was making sense. I just chose to ignore it, just like everything else that was new about her.

I'd have much preferred she said anything but:

"I truly do wish I was saying this to you just because I felt like I could. But I know what I'm saying is true. I wish it wasn't. I hate to see you play the fool."

"Whatever. I don't need this. You should just go to Sam's now I'm done talking to you." I just wanted her out of my face. Even when she was being nice she could drive a guy out of his mind. She was poison in any light.

"Okay. I'll go. But I'll leave you to think about this. If she loves you so much, why is she so ready to become one of them? Love keeps people grounded, faithful, and committed. And she doesn't seem to have a care in the world about how you feel. You _think_ about all the ways Bella has proved that she loves you back. Let me know what you come up with."

I was furious. Really I was angrier at myself for not knowing how to fight Leah than the fact that she was actually making sense. There's a reason I don't talk to people about what's going on with me. Nobody understands. I mean it does sound a little crazy that I'm in love with a girl who loves a leech. But I dunno love makes me feel like I want to do crazy things. Nobody understands. I was beginning to think Leah was the one person who did understand. Now that she's all ready to get a clue and get over Sam, she's pushing that shit on me like I'm supposed to be preparing myself to get over Bella. But that's alright because at the end of all of this it'll be me and her. And that's all that really matters. Fuck what Leah had to say about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you my dears this update wasn't nearly as long! Please let me know what you think about this I love reading your ideas about the story. How do you all think its going so far?<strong>

**Also, I changed the rating to T because I don't think I'll be doing lemons anymore. But I could change my mind again so it's really up in the air.**

**Review ! :]**


End file.
